


i picture it soft and i ache

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tender Sex, it's happy i really promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: David soothes Patrick's worries when feeling slightly overwhelmed after coming out.





	i picture it soft and i ache

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted something soft & sweet so i wrote it!
> 
> title from "stawberry blonde" - mitski

The week after Patrick’s coming out, he feels emotionally spent. It was joyful, of course. A weight being lifted off his shoulders—a _ freedom _that he had never been able to grant himself. He is doing better than he ever has before. But the calls and texts and Facebook messages are getting excessive. 

David kept telling him to just turn his phone off for awhile, a day _ tops_. Patrick still hasn't taken that advice and is now scrolling through unread messages while David tosses and turns beside him in bed.

“Oh my god, Patrick,” he groans, words muffled by the pillow. David sits up, rubs his eyes and turns on the bedside lamp.

“Did I wake you?” 

“Wasn’t asleep. You keep making all these huffy sighing sounds because you’re looking at your _ phone _ and not even replying to anything!” 

“I know, David, I just. It’s so weird. Me being with you… it’s not an event. It’s not revolutionary. It’s just you and me.”

Patrick grips his phone and his knuckles go white, then he eases up when he feels David’s hand on his arm.

“That’s really sweet, Patrick,” David assures. “It’s new to people, though, _ I’m _ new to them. They feel like it’s a new you, even though you’re just you. So let them text and post. It’s more for them than you, anyway.”

Patrick breathes and presses his lips together, nodding and ultimately deciding that David is right. 

“Thank you, David.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, like I’ve _ been _suggesting, maybe just turn off your phone. For the night. We’ll use my alarm, okay?”

“Okay,” Patrick agrees. He holds down the home and lock button and watches as the screen goes from overwhelming to black in a split second. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” David leans over to kiss Patrick, soft and comfortingly. He can already taste the coconut lip salve Patrick uses before bed, the one that David _ swore _ would change his lips and entire life. Patrick wasn’t sure about how it had changed his life, but he likes how hungry it makes David to kiss him. 

The kiss deepens and Patrick melts against his own pillow, welcoming David to press against him. Normally, Patrick would be the one to shove a shoulder back or slip a knee between a thigh. Tonight, though, he pictures David laying him down gently and taking charge. 

It’s nice to be taken care of. Patrick had come to that conclusion throughout their relationship and definitely in this week. David took care of him, made the decisions, and it turned out perfect.

Patrick thinks David senses this, as he is now slowly and just perfectly firm enough, laying him down on his back. He sucks a mark into Patrick’s pulse point and smoothes a thumb against his jaw. It’s simple, something David has done to Patrick a thousand times, but it feels heightened tonight somehow. 

He’s aching—cock hardening against David’s bare thigh, except his heart feels constricted too. The good, intense kind of ache where it feels like too many emotions all at once. 

David’s pulling away and lifting up Patrick’s arms so he can peel off the faded university t-shirt he’s thrown at the bottom of the bed a thousand times, too. He’s licking and nibbling at a nipple as soon as all of Patrick’s chest is revealed.

“David,” he breathes out and his voice cracks. David’s hands are tracing soft lines and shapes on the sides of his hips and down to his inner thighs. Patrick’s skin alights with goosebumps and he needs more, but somehow this is enough too. 

David. Touching him, taking care of him. It’s more than enough. 

There isn’t much talking, or even babbling, just David pressing a tongue or a kiss or a fingertip to every inch of his chest and belly. The sounds of David’s dark stubble rubbing against soft skin and light hair take up the room instead. 

David’s breath ghosts over Patrick’s tip through the fabric and he arches his back slightly, trying to get closer to David’s mouth.

“I’ve got you,” David says, stilling Patrick’s hips with a press of his hands. He hooks his fingers at the top and pulls down his boxers carefully. The new, slow friction has Patrick letting out a soft gasp. “See, I’ve got you,” he says again.

“Thank you,” Patrick says. He wants to say it again and maybe never stop saying it. David deserves to hear _ thank you’s _ and _ I love you’s _ and _ you are the entire universe’s _and more. 

“You are so beautiful, Patrick,” he says right before he brings his mouth to Patrick’s cock, sucking at the tip and moaning around it before moving further down. 

Patrick is panting, a hand already lodged in David’s hair and the other on a shoulder. David pulls up, lips wet and hair sticking out in every direction. David taps softly at Patrick’s inner thigh, indicating him to spread further.

“What do you want?” David asks from between his legs. Patrick can’t form words, not when David is looking at him like that and definitely not when he feels like he’s going to burst into tears the second he tries to form a sentence. 

David presses a kiss to Patrick’s inner thigh, kissing and sucking his way down to Patrick’s hole. “Is this good?”

“Yes,” Patrick gasps. He’s raising his hips and only meeting air. And all he wants to do is scream that anything, everything is good—perfect, even—when it’s David doing it. 

He loves David, is completely full of and never tired of him. If there were a personal hierarchy of needs for Patrick and Patrick alone, every single rung would be filled with David. His hands, his lips, his ass, his cock, his stomach, his hair, his mind, his jokes, his brilliance, and his unrelenting ability to make Patrick feel loved. 

The mattress dips and suddenly David’s off the bed and Patrick almost cries at the loss, but he’s back in a second with the rest of his clothes off and a bottle of lube. 

“Can you spread your legs a bit more for me?” David asks and Patrick happily obliges. He warms the lube up in his hands for a moment before pressing a finger into Patrick, who takes it greedily. He curls his finger and picks up the pace, letting Patrick adjust before adding another.

“David,” he whines. His chest and hairline are already soaked in sweat, the pale skin getting red with exertion. Patrick wants to touch himself, but even more he wants to last long enough to get David inside of him. 

“You’re so good, baby, you’re perfect like this,” David says breathlessly. Patrick can’t even imagine how he feels right now, it feels like it’s been hours since they first started. He’s sure David’s practically dying, but still he’s just loosening Patrick up and murmuring kind words into the crease of his thigh.

David eases some of Patrick’s tension and gets his mouth back on him, sucking softly and not too deep, while he gets a third finger in. Patrick’s thighs are trembling and he is desperately trying not to thrust too deep in David’s mouth.

“You ready?” David asks when he pulls off and takes his fingers out. Patrick is nodding and spreading his legs further. David’s breath hitches at this and he sits up in between his thighs. “How do you want me?”

“Any way,” Patrick says. 

“I wanna look at you, wanna see you,” David says, pressing the head of his cock against Patrick’s entrance. Patrick is nodding relentlessly and shifting his hips, trying to get David to fully enter.

“Come o-on.”

“I said I’ve got you.” David smoothes the back of his palm against Patrick’s hot cheek and Patrick squeezes his eyes shut, trying to keep himself together.

It all feels so delicate, like he’ll break in half if all this sincerity keeps being directed at him. 

Right before Patrick starts to beg, David finally slides in, one hand in Patrick’s and the other beside his head on the bedding.

“Mmh,” Patrick moans with teeth biting down on his lips. He’s been so full this past week, and now he’s just so thankful he’s full of David. 

David picks up his pace, fucking into him and watching Patrick lose his mind from beneath him. He leans down to kiss him, making Patrick release his teeth and open his mouth to his.

“David, fuck,” he groans. His eyes are heavy and he can’t hold back anymore, tears are falling hot onto his face. David kisses under his eyes, each of his cheeks, and can taste the salt on his lips afterwards. 

“It’s okay,” David says softly against his ear, still thrusting in deep. “It’s okay.”

Patrick cries out, the way David’s breath feels against his ear and what his cock is doing is too overwhelming. He hasn’t touched himself yet, but he’s so close that the second he gets a hand on his cock it’ll all be over.

David changes the angle, sitting back and holding Patrick’s hips, thrusting into him hard and fast. Hitting his prostate what feels like over and over again, Patrick is maybe still crying or screaming; neither of them are incredibly clear headed at this point.

“Come for me, Patrick.”

Patrick reaches a hand between them, gets his hand on himself and after two strokes, he is spilling over his hand and chest. 

“Fuck,” he cries one last time. David is practically chanting Patrick’s name as he comes inside of him. They lie there slumped for awhile, but David eventually gets up to retrieve a warm damp cloth and Patrick’s water bottle.

David is silent as he wipes Patrick’s come from his stomach and hands, then carefully wipes between his legs. 

“Drink some,” David says, unscrewing the lid and putting the water bottle up to Patrick’s mouth. He opens his throat and lets the cool water go down.

“Thank you.”

“Gotta stop thanking me for everything, it’s gonna lose its meaning,” David teases as he brings them both under the comforter. They’re both on their sides looking at each other. 

“David,” Patrick says softly. “I will never stop thanking you.”

“I will never stop doing things for you.” 

Patrick closes his eyes again, breathes in deep and exhales. Everything is alright, it is perfect. The texts and messages and all of the opinions from family members and old friends don’t matter. Not when David is in his bed, in his life, in his veins. 

David presses a kiss to his cheek where the tears have dried up.

“Come on, let's sleep. Got a lot of messages to tend to in the morning.”

Patrick huffs dramatically with a smile on his face and turns over, pulling David’s arm around his middle. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! you can find me on tumblr @patrickanddavid and twitter @farleygordons


End file.
